


Mr. lonesome cowboy ain’t so lonesome anymore.

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: Lucky Luke - Fandom
Genre: Comics, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lucky Luke - Freeform, Lucky Luke x reader - Freeform, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: Lucky Luke saves you, you decide to return the favor. (Lucky Luke is a bottom in this PFFF)
Relationships: Lucky Luke x reader
Kudos: 3





	Mr. lonesome cowboy ain’t so lonesome anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> (I’ve been wanting to make a smut with him, it’ll be hard to write him like this so hopefully I write his character well.)  
> Also if this happened he probs would have shot the bullet better but like for the story this happened.  
> (Also kinda to the point cause i haven’t wrote in while and I’ve forgotten how to write 😂)

You let out a breath of relief, the ringing in your ears subside. 

You look at where the shot came from, it was a man with a white hat. 

You looked down at your side, the pain start settling in. You remember what happened.

(Flashback)  
You had got into a fight with one of the people in the bar you were hanging in that day. The guy pulled his gun out but before he could shoot a shot ran through the air.

You fell to the ground, your breathing started to quicken. Your ears are ringing.

(End of flashback)

A few people came to help you up, one of them holding a cloth to your wound.

You feel yourself getting dizzy, luckily you had people carrying you to one of the rooms for you to rest.

You look to your left from the bed and see somebody sewing you up. You feel your vision go blurry once again. 

You hear a murmur of someone telling you to rest. You nod slowly and feel sleep take over you.

-next day-

You open your eyes to see the same man in the white cowboy hat leaning on the wall near the window. 

He looks toward you, noticing your awake. 

“Your pretty strong.” He lets out a soft chuckle.

You look at him confused. 

Than it hit you, he was the guy who helped you.

“Thank you..” your voice was dry.

“I do wanna say sorry though.” He looks down a bit.

“Huh? Wha- why?” You look at him, you raise an eyebrow. ‘That was a quick turn of emotions’ you think

“When I shot the guys gun, it wasn’t fully affective..” he rubs the back of his neck.

“I’m kinda confused here. Who are you? What do you mean it wasn’t affective.”

“W-well he still grazed your side and...” guilt painted on his face.

“Yeah..but I’m not dead! So that’s good!” You laugh. 

He doesn’t laugh.

“Look you shot the gun enough to where it only grazed my side a lil bit. If you weren’t there i don’t know what would’ve happened.” 

He looks back up and he just smiles a little. 

“Well..if you say so.” He gets off from the wall, standing straight now.

“But to your other question. I’m Luke, Lucky Luke.”

You smile at the last part. 

“I’m y/n” 

“Luke I’m feeling quite lucky now that your around.”

You give him a smirk.

He smiles and lets out a laugh. Blush dusted on his face.

“I’ll see you around y/n” he gives you a wink and walks out the door.

“Damn that mans cute...” you mutter quietly to yourself.

(Time skip - a few days pass.)

You feel much better your side still a bit sore, but other than that you feel like good.

You walk out of the room you were spending the past few days in.

“Hey..” you walk toward your freind who was the bartender. 

“You know where that guy with the white hat staying? I got to talk to him.”

Your freind (her name is Sylvia) gave you a look “what are you gonna do?” 

“Huh? Nothin...I-I just wanna to give him a thank you.” You huff out air. 

“Mhm.. well he’s staying at the hotel down the road.”

You give her a grin.

She raises her eyebrow at you and gives a knowing smile.

You make your way down the road sand covering your f/c boots. 

You’re finally are directly in front of the hotel.

You feel your confidence going down a bit. What were you gonna say?? You didn’t plan for this.... 

You shake your head and make your way proudly into the hotel.

You ask the person behind the desk, which room Luke was staying in. 

“He’s in the room on the far right.” They say, they’re tone bored.

You give them a smile and walk past the desk up the stairs and make your way down the long hallway.

Each step feels heavy. 

At his hotel room, you knock on the door lightly.

You hear boots hit the wooden floor and than the door cracks open. 

“Oh! Y/n.” He looks suprised to see your already better.

“Suprised Lucky?” A grin forming on your face.

“Well, if I’m being honest I thought it’d take you longer to get better.” He smiles back at you.

“Well. I’m just really tough Luke, like you said I’m strong..” you draw out the last part. You tap his chest a few times.

His face is dusted red. 

“But I came here to say thank you and that I would like to repay you in some way.”

“Oh. You don’t have to do that.” He chuckles.

“Well I want too! And i don’t care what you ask for it could even be my boots and I’d give them to you.”

“I can do a lot of things to show I’m thankful Luke.” You eyes going up and down looking over his body.

He gets the message and he looks like a tomato, with how much he’s blushing.

‘Hes cute.’ You think to yourself.

“I might take you up on that offer.” He gains a little bit of confidence back and smirks.

You raise your eyebrow surprised at his response.

“Ohh.. how straight foward of you lucky..”

He moves aside. Closing behind the two of you. 

You turn to him and push him against the door, your lips connecting. His kisses are deep and hes acting as if he hadn’t had a kiss in a million years.

You break apart to get some air.

“Wow Luke.. you touch starved or something?” You chuckle a bit.

He looks away, he’s embarrassed at how enthusiastic he was with the kisses.

“I-I haven’t done this in a while, so I guess you could say that.” He chuckles.

“Hey me to Luke. I haven’t been with anyone since sometime ago. So I guess we’re pretty similar.” You give a soft smile. 

“But Luke, what do you want to do?” 

“Uhm.. you could uh..” his voice trails off. 

“Don’t have to be embarrassed say what you want.”

“Honestly I trust whatever you think will feel good....”   
He averts his eyes. He covers his face with his hand.

‘This amazing man wants to get messed up by you?? Damn you are pretty lucky.’ You think to yourself.

“Well Mr.luke your in luck” you wink “cause I’m really good with my hands.” 

He looks back at you and rolls his eyes. But he smiles.

You grab him by his red bandana, and lead him to his bed. Throwing him on the bed, his pupils are huge. 

He looks up at you.

“You ready lucky?”

“Definitely.” He huffs out, clearly impatient. 

You go between his legs and he props himself up to look at you. 

You pull down the zipper slowly, you open it up and see he’s half hard. 

You smirk up at him. 

You pull his cock out of his underwear and you quickly spit into your other hand and stroke him hard and slow.

His leg bumps against your head on accident. 

“S-Sorry.” He pants out.

You look up at him and take his cock in both your hands and take him into your mouth.

You hear above you a long moan. You smirk, you keep up the pace on him and you can almost take all of him into your mouth. You clench your mouth and suck deeply.

He’s breathing very loud though his nose above you, muffled moans escape him. He’s trying to be quiet. 

Your hot breath is engulfing is dick. You suck on him going up and down at a swift pace. 

You keep your eyes connected to his. He can’t keep his eyes straight, they keep rolling back at how much pleasure your causing him to feel.

He’s really enjoying this.

You stop sucking on him and he whines a bit at the loss of your warm mouth. 

You stroke him hard and fast.

“HNGG Y/N IM-“ he groans 

He cums all over your hands, he’s breathing like he just finished running several miles. 

You wipe the cum off your hand and you lick it off.

He watches you, his breath hitching at the sight.

“Y/n..” 

You look up at him from between his legs. His face painted a light red.

“You were amazing..” he chuckles.

“You taste amazing.” You wink at him.

He shakes his head, letting out another of his adorable laughs.

He puts himself back into his underwear and pulls up his pants. He stands up and helps you up from the wooden floor. Your knees hurt from sitting on them for so long.

“Do you need help with?..” he looks at your crotch area.

“Huh? Oh! Maybe next time lucky..” you wink.

“Today was all about you.” You add.

He walks toward and gives you a gentle kiss and you return it. 

You hold each other, letting this moment last for a while.


End file.
